


I’ll make you feel better || Jin Sakai ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Samurai wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You never liked seeing Jin injured but you would do anything to make him feel better.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Reader, Jin Sakai/You
Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I’ll make you feel better || Jin Sakai ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise.

Being the wife of a Samurai was never an easy task though you knew what it would be like thanks to your mother and even grandmother. Hell for as far back as you can remember the woman in your family were always became the wife of a Samurai.

So becoming engaged to Jin Sakai was no surprise, your mother was close too his which in return made you close to the young Lord. While you two were newly married that did not change how much you cared for the man nor how he cared for you. Though what happened on that beach scared you, nearly losing the man you loved.

Watching him pace the floor of the small house you let out a irritated sigh. “You need to calm yourself Jin.”

Stopping in his tracks the man paused for a moment until he resumed his pacing. “I will be calm when I know my Uncle is safe.”

Shaking your head you took a few quick strides before placing your hand on his cheek forcing him to look you in your eyes. “I know that Jin…but for my heart, will you rest for me.”

Letting you a small chuckle, Jin gave you a soft smile as he let his arms wrap around your hips gently. “For you…I will.” 

Returning the smile you led him over to the sleeping mat you both shared though once the man managed to sit down a small gasp escaped your lips once you spotted the freshly formed bruise that was forming on his cheek, just below his eye.

“Filthy dog.” 

Holding back a snort Jin turned his head away for a moment, he knew what you were referring too, the dirty tricks the bandits used whenever he fought them.

“You’re rather adorable..when you’re angry.”

Narrowing your eyes for a moment you placed a gentle kiss to the bruise, followed by a kiss against the edge of his lips.

“Hush and just close your eyes for me.”

Laying down on the mat, Jin shook his head letting himself relax for a moment with you in his eyes and right now the man felt like he could do anything knowing he have the woman he loved standing by his side.


End file.
